Good-bye My Fancy
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Six glimpses into Todd and Neil's life. Each one delving deeper into the journey that they have shared. Oh yeah, and a bit of poetry. Warnings: Character death, fluff, and Anderperry kisses. Rated T for minor language and slight themes.


"Hey Neil," Todd spoke to him one lazy Saturday morning, "have you ever thought about us? Like our future and stuff?"

"Kinda," he answered as he stretched out upon the bed across the room. He ran a milky hand across his face, skimming over his eyes and floating up to his hair. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I wasn't able to sleep last night because all of these thoughts came streaming in and I was thinking of what I'd like to do or if I want kids and stuff. Future stuff," Todd mumbled back, eyes locked on the ceiling in a dazed manner.

"Yeah? How many kids do you want?" Neil asked while he shifted to lay on his right side. He studied Todd's profile with a familiar smile as his vision roamed over the smooth curves. Todd's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought over the question. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Neil's patiently expectant face. He twisted his face towards Neil and said with a sweetly sincere smile, "However many you want."

Neil's grin lit up to a full blown smile as he took in the happiness that Todd exuded. A warm feeling spilled all over his chest and he couldn't help but want to pull him in close.

"What if I wanted to have fifteen?" Neil shot back, a playful glean shining in his eyes.

"Well," Todd said as he flopped over the side of his bed, "I guess we better get started."

He crossed the rest of the three step distance and crawled onto Neil's blue bed spread. He rolled onto his back as Todd's knee grazed his abdomen. Heat shot throughout their bodies as Todd draped himself over the other boy. The position was sensual and one of his favorites. Even though Neil may at times be more dominant in social aspects, Todd loved towering over him while they were by themselves.

He leaned down, his bangs flopping in front of his eyes, and captured Neil's lips in a passionate kiss. They mingled with each other's silky flesh as they locked and unlocked their lips. They went on moving and roaming over each other as their breathing intensified; the longer they remained together, the hotter and more pant-like the breathing became. They pulled away for a moment, quickly glancing at the others' flushed face. Todd gulped in another mouthful of air before re-finding his place with Neil. They met with a few more fervent kisses before a pink tongue delved into Todd's mouth. He gasped happily and allowed his tongue to slide against his own. As they glided and wrangled against the other, Neil grabbed at Todd's head with one hand and his waist with the other. He pulled both closer to him, letting a small groan escape from the additional pressure.

The corners of Todd's lips turned in a smirk as he began to wiggle his hips slightly against Neil, grinding his lower body over his sensitive areas. Neil's tongue recoiled in pleasure and was quickly chased by Todd's tongue. Neil gripped onto Todd's hip bone, willing him to continue as he lay on the bed in complete ecstasy. Giving up on Neil's barely responsive mouth, Todd relocated his mouth onto the boy's neck. A trail of little kisses and a few nibbles was left as he made his way to the middle part of Neil's face. He grabbed the earlobe between his lips, gnashing it with his front teeth. Applied slight amounts of saliva combined with the rhythmic wiggling left Neil paralyzed with pleasure, only moving to let out a strangled breath or over-delighted moan.

A smile flitted across Todd's face whenever a noise escaped Neil. He loved the fact that he was the one who was causing Neil to feel so intensely. To continue his reign of pleasure, he brushed past the earlobe with his mouth and began to suck the tender skin placed behind it. Neil dug his hand deeper in Todd's hair, grasping tight onto the auburn strands. The hot breath streaming from Todd's mouth alongside the sticky sweet strings of saliva had him going up the walls. He was so tempting in his way – a total tease – and Neil found that extremely attractive. He became reactive again, pressing his hips upon Todd's and grinding. The way their hips moved together made it seem like horizontal dirty dancing with some added bonuses. Neil could feel the skin behind his ear begin to swell from Todd's extravagant sucking. He was growing out his hair for the play so it might be long enough to cover the red welt that was sure to form.

As the internal song between them played on a knock sounded on the door, causing a screeching halt to their shenanigans. Todd practically bolted to the other side of the room and hap hazardously threw his comforter over himself, definitely making sure to include his lower half. Another round of knocking played out on the door as Nuwanda called out in a simple beat, "Neil and Todd wake up/ We don't have any time to do your make-up/ Come and get your food fix/ We all know hunger and you guys don't mix."

Neil was the first to react, laughing as he moved towards the door. He opened it to reveal Nuwanda with a Cheshire grin and Meeks standing off to the side.

"Yeah, you guys are _honorable_ poets," Neil replied with an eye roll before mocking him in an inconsistent rhythm, "Before we get in any mess/ I gotta-ta get dressed."

"You leave me breathless Neil, you truly– HAVE A WAY WITH WORDS!" Nuwanda called out as Neil shut the door in his face. If Charlie had something to say, he certainly wouldn't find any trouble in finishing it. Neil shook his head and laughed under his breath as he made his way to his dresser. He pulled open the drawers containing the clothes needed and grabbed something that more or less matched. Todd had sat up in his bed, somewhat intrigued by Nuwanda's verse and Meek's beatboxing out in the hall. Nuwanda seemed to always have something up his sleeve. He was the one to really spur on the group – he could convince almost anyone with his charisma and quick wit.

Todd pulled a red school shirt over his head, attempting to match pace with Neil. He was a bit slower though and as he was pulling up his trousers Neil pressed himself against Todd's back and breathed seductively into Todd's ear, "We'll finish this later." Todd's face burned as he finished putting on his khakis. Neil then opened the door and trotted out, leaving Todd to follow him with a wolfish grin.

* * *

A good few hours later the two could be found back in Neil's bed, snuggling on top of the deep blue comforter. Todd curled up against Neil's side, an arm draped lightly across his scrawny chest. Neil's hand was roving over Todd's back aimlessly as he stared up at the ceiling, thoughts flowing freely through his mind. Todd breathed lazily, his chest expanding across Neil's unmoving ribcage. When Todd noticed the barely resistant cavity he moved his gaze to look up at Neil's face. It seemed to look normal; no furrowed eyebrows or wobbling chin, but a nice, somber expression.

"You aren't breathing," Todd mentioned, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What?" Neil spoke, coming out of his thoughts, before moving his face in Todd's direction.

"You weren't breathing," Todd repeated, fingering the skin over his heart.

"Oh, I was just thinking, that's all," Neil replied slowly.

"What were you thinking about?" Todd wondered, snuggling closer to his side.

"What you were thinking about earlier."

"Kids?"

"Sorta. Mostly about us."

A smile danced along Todd's lips, playing up the corners of his mouth. The warm sensation returned to the seemingly hollow chest, filling it completely with euphoria.

"What about us?" he asked with a loving grin.

"I don't know… I was thinkin' about what it would may be like if we got married or something. Had like a ceremony with the Poets and Keating… I don't know," Neil shrugged at the end, the words slipping from his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure my dad would have an aneurysm if I got married to another guy," Todd mumbled, a light sadness floating under his words.

"Mine too," Neil agreed, frowning up at the ceiling. "He would disapprove about a lot of the things I'm doing… Secret meetings, the play, you." A smirk sprawled across his mouth, giving his head a cocky nod. Todd giggled beside him, his warm breath gliding over his right shoulder. Neil's fingers grazed Todd's back, flittering up and down his spinal column at a steady pace.

"He'll never find out about the meetings as long as Dr. Nolan doesn't. But I'm sure once he sees how wonderful you are as an actor maybe he'll let you stick with it," Todd suggested, putting out a bit of optimism for Neil's sake. He reacted poorly to Todd's realistic perspective last time, exploding on him for not letting him entertain the idea of being happy. Since then he's done whatever he could to make Neil smile.

"Yeah, and I'm sure after that he'll give up his dream of me becoming a doctor and I can tour America with a group, performing Shakespeare and staying up all night sipping on coffee," Neil replied sarcastically, the grimace returning to his face momentarily. That would almost be ideal for him – being able to tour and explore some of America's sights while performing.

"It's a possibility – slim – but it's always there." Todd left a reassuring kiss on Neil's skin and suggested, "You could always do drama in college, even as a club, while you appease your dad by going to medical school."

"Oh yeah, eight to ten years of performing with other medical students – sounds ideal. By the time I'm out of there I'll be stuck playing old men or fathers."

"Whatever. You'll be sexy even after college."

"You really think so?" Neil asked semi-seriously, showing his self-conscious streak.

"You'll always be sexy. Even if you're… bald and start losing teeth I'll snuggle up to you like I am now and give you kisses every night; even if we had a fight. Be-Because I know that no matter what, I want to spend a long time with you... The rest of my life even. As long as you would be happy with me."

"Of course I would, Todd. I will always be with you," Neil answered, blinking a couple of times in an attempt to push back the little pebbles of water that began to condense.

They laid there, arms wrapped around the other, breathing in the meaning of it all. They were pledging to lead the lives they wanted while possibly managing to slip it by their parents. No matter what his father threw at him, Neil would always have Todd to turn to; he would always have open arms to run into and lips to kiss. Love requited to its fullest; not a beat unreciprocated. Every moment, every loving action was bonded together by the two of them.

"You're not breathing again," Todd noted with a slight concern.

Neil took in a deep breath to satisfy his friend and spoke in an almost apologetic tone, "Sorry. Sometimes I forget to do that."

Todd nodded slightly, a teasing grin formed on his mouth, although Neil wasn't able to see it since he was too focused on the repetitious pattern on the ceiling. "Maybe you should remember that; it's kind of important." Todd took a moment to acquire the thoughts in the back of his head. He said it aloud, the sincerity unmistakable from the words, "I'm going to make you the happiest Neil Anderson one day."

"Neil Anderson, huh?" he spoke bemused. "Not Todd Perry?"

"It sounds too simple for my liking," Todd explained. "Besides, Neil Perry Anderson has a bit of a ring to it, you know?"

"I suppose. I would be fine either way because no matter what our last names are, we'll be together and that's what counts," Neil said, rubbing his hand down and up Todd's back once before letting his fingertips rest on the nape of his neck. He leaned towards the other boy and left a soft kiss on the hair that lay across his crown. Before he retreated back to his original position he mumbled a soft, "I love you." that was caught and trapped by the light hair.

"I love you too," Todd said, closing his eyes as he hung onto this moment. It certainly would be one he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

* * *

"Get in the car, Neil," his father said forcefully. He felt the dark eyes boring in the back of his head, but he didn't want to obey. His own eyes were locked on Todd and the panicked expression on his face. He looked flustered and completely out of place; like a puppy lost at the fairgrounds. Neil turned to protest, but the words ran dry in his mouth. His father's ruthless glare was enough to send a grown man crying and the one he had on was more murderous than most. So, he reluctantly obliged another one of his father's commands as he ducked into the passenger side door. An uneasy feeling crept upon him as he heard his father call while rounding the car, "You stay away from my son, Keating!"

Neil's head shot down, his eyes focused on the black material that stretched across his thighs. He was too embarrassed to even look at the other Poets, let alone make eye contact with them. As his dad pulled away seconds later he neglected their gazes. He continued to stare at his lap until he felt the only disappointed eyes on him were those that belonged to his father. Once he felt it was safe, he glanced in the side view mirror, only able to see a small crowd off in the distance. Todd was somewhere in there without him, afraid and alone.

Something sunk in Neil's throat, a choking sensation wafted over him as his father gripped onto the steering wheel tighter. His knuckles paled white as the surrounding skin flushed out a bit before turning violently red. In the car he seemed to glow dimly against the dark sky; the anger appearing to radiate just above his body. His eyes were glued to the road and he could tell his father wanted to say something- that he was just dying to push Neil back in his place.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Perry charged, the venom seething from his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure it was a play," Neil answered quietly before quickly adding in, "sir."

"Now is no time for you to get fresh with me," his father warned, a nearly fatal look brazen across his features. "You deliberately disobeyed me; going against mine and your mother's back to participate in this... _play_. You have to focus on your grades, Neil. You'll never get into the medical school of your choice by dilly dallying in such extracurriculars. Especially one that's so..." he broke his rant to think of the word to describe exactly what he thought of Neil's exploit "... gay."

Neil blinked a few times, confused and conflicted about what left his father's mouth. He didn't have much time to think about what was said because his father started right back up again.

"You were up there _prancing_ on the _stage_. How could you possibly go up and do that in front of all your friends? They're probably laughing at you all the way to Boston! A boy who can recite poetry from memory and acts as though he were a fairy. Neil, do you hear how ridiculous this sounds? Do you?"

The stress his father had on his last sentence left a strong impression on Neil. He thought about what his father said, about the shame of being onstage and what his friends thought. He remained silent for a moment, pondering exactly what his father was insinuating. Once he came to a conclusion, he retorted quietly in a non-accusing manner, "What's so wrong with being gay?"  
He could tell by his father's reaction that they both knew exactly what was wrong with being gay; it made you a fag and fags had no place in the Perry household.

"It's morally corrupt for two men or two women to be together. It's a sin, Neil, just as much as lying and forgery," Mr. Perry answered promptly, disregarding the actual underlying question.

"I just don't see why–"

"Your mother and I would like to have grandchildren one day. Goddamn it Neil! Why can't you do the right thing? First, you get involved in this play nonsense and now... now you're going to become some sort of fag. What are you trying to take out on us, Neil?" Mr. Perry's voice echoed throughout the cabin of the car. The window by Neil vibrated as he began to shake. Here he was, sitting in a car with his father, getting yelled at for something he hadn't even confessed to.

"Nothing! Nothing... I'm not doing anything," Neil rebutted, the lack of conviction clear in his voice.

"Then why did you persist to make a fool out of me? You completely embarrassed me in front of our neighbors and friends. And now the entire community! No mother is going to let her daughter date the lead of the play, not in her right mind at least."

"Maybe not everyone is as–"

"Don't you DARE talk back to me," Mr. Perry interjected, the red seeming to puff off his body in stick streams. "If you speak another word without being directly spoken to before we get home I will pull over this car and teach you a first-hand lesson on respecting your parents. Do you understand?"

Neil trembled in his seat, visibly shaking from his father's verbal attacks. He hadn't been berated like that in weeks.

"Do you understand?" Mr. Perry repeated in a raised voice.

"Yes sir," Neil spoke, barely audible to himself. The man beside him grunted with a satisfactory sound. His grip on the steering wheel finally relaxed, causing red coloring to rush back into the tips and knuckles of his fingers.

The two remained in silence for the duration of the trip with Mr. Perry's eyes fixed forcefully on the road and Neil staring desperately out the window in hopes of escape. As they pulled up the gravel driveway the doomed feeling in Neil's stomach began to deepen and bury itself among his intestines. It was proved inevitable when he and his father unfastened their seat belts and his father turned to him and said in a strictly business voice, "Your mother and I would like to talk to you before you go to bed."

Neil moved in a dread-filled state as he entered the grand estate. Pictures of them as a family filtered through the hallway; always serious, never smiling. They always contained the same pose – his mother and father together as a perfect unified statement with him standing a couple feet away like an afterthought.

As he entered his father's study, the portraits along the hall seemed to come to life; his mother and father stood closely together as they targeted him from a distance. He went through the motions of their discussion, only fighting back when he forgot to hold it in. If he expressed anything that made him happy his parents would find a way to snatch it up from him. It was evident from the way his father had handled the play and car ride that he was going to punish him severely, but Neil never imagined his father would pull him out of Welton. That is exactly what it had come to. His father was afraid of him being inspired by dreamers like Keating and getting into things like theater and poetry and boys. Boys were really what Mr. Perry was afraid of; he was terrified of the fact that Neil could possibly be happy with sinning. Theater was the end all of his son's future, both occupation- and family-wise, and Mr. Perry just could not have that. So, he took away Welton and all the friends he had made there – and Todd. He took away Todd.

When the verdict was given by his father, Neil looked to his mother in search of help. She was of no use though. Her perpetually wide eyes and searching looks gave off the distinctive impression that she had been domesticated. His father had put her in a box since the moment they began dating and has been pushing in the boundaries ever since. And now it was clear even from three feet away how tightly fit around her body that box was. It was formed to every curve of her body; restricting any free movement that might have occurred otherwise. He had her boxed in and, as she laid a delicate hand on his shoulder, Neil determined he wasn't going to let his father do the same to him; he would break from the box.

Going to his room, he remained conflicted on how he would break away from his father's prison. As he opened the window along the upper level, captivated by the dwindling snowflakes, and heard the rustling of the wind brushing his straw hat he knew what he had to do. He lifted up the straw crown, plastic berries sticking in and around it, and placed it on the open windowsill. He gave a small smile at the prop before turning and heading towards his desk – he had one last thing to do before he would truly be free.

* * *

_Good-bye my Fancy!_

_Farewell dear mate, dear love!__  
__I'm going away, I know not where,_

_Or to what fortune, or whether I may ever see you again,_

_So Good-bye my Fancy._

_Now for my last–let me look back a moment;_

_The slower fainter ticking of__ the clock is in me,_

_Exit, nightfall, and soon the heart-thud stopping._

_Long have we lived, joy'd, caress'd together;_

_Delightful!–now separation–Good-bye my Fancy._

_Yet let me not be too hasty,__  
__Long indeed we have lived, slept, filter'd, become really ble__nded into one;__  
__Then if we die we die together (yes, we'll remain one,)__  
__If we got anywhere we'll go together to meet what happens,__  
__May-be we'll be better off and blither, and learn something,__  
__May-be it is yourself now really ushering me to the true songs, (__who knows?)__  
__May-be it is you the mortal knob really undoing, turning–so now finally,__  
__Good-bye–and hail! my Fancy.__  
__- Uncle Walt_

_Sound your barbaric yawp while I am gone. Do not forget me and my undying love for you. I may not be with you now, but I will al__ways carry your name._

* * *

Weeks later a funeral procession was held. People were quiet and left to mourn in their own regard. Little eye contact was made throughout the service and most heads remained facing the ground. Todd, devastated by the recent event, was dressed in his best suit. The dark fabric tucked around his body in a fitting form, flattering his frame and angelic eyes. He wore a dark dress shirt under his suit with an even darker tie on top. He spared no expense as far as Neil went; this would be the last time they would see each other in a long time, and he wanted to make sure he and Neil could get a good look at each other even if he wasn't able to smile back.

Tears flooded over his eyelids as the procession went on. The minister was coming to the end of his speech, declaring the unfortunance and misguided ways in which this happened. He spoke of Neil in strictly spiritual ways, stressing his salvation in an attempt to soothe the crowd before him. He assured them all that Neil was with God now and in a better, heavenly place. Todd was not relieved by the robed man's sentiments. In his mind Neil was his love and salvation could be found simply in his embrace. How was he supposed to go on if Neil wasn't there? Todd didn't even know if he could.

As the minister wrapped up the ceremony with a prayer targeted towards anyone that had entered Neil's life he called down those who would like to come and say their final words before Neil was buried. About a third of the people in attendance rose from their seats and began to make their way towards the open casket. Todd made an effort to stand and once he gained his balance he felt pressure on his right forearm. Nuwanda was reaching out to him, grasping him in an attempt to rise with his friends. Todd gripped onto his other arm and helped the young man up. His eyes were swollen and red as Cameron's hair and the look on his face was unbearable. He looked just as tormented as Todd felt; hair splayed every which way and an expression that caused Todd's stomach to twist itself into a giant knot. Together, along with a few of the other Poets, they made their way down to the line that was forming. Towards the back of the line, they waited anxiously and full of dread for their final glimpse at their best friend. One of the people who was inspired to be more; aspired to be greater than himself.

Knox and Pitts were the first of their clan to reach Neil. Their faces contorted into something unreadable as they looked at him. Pitts reached in a hand but drew it out again in a post-thought. Knox just looked in the coffin like he was about to throw up. The longer he stared the more color drained from his face. Noticing this, Pitts pulled him aside, tugging the shorter boy to him as he burst into sobs. Meeks took a quick peek before moving to Knox, intent on helping Pitts rather than facing Neil's motionless body. That left Todd.

Todd walked to the head of the casket, deliberately taking measured breathes and steps. He gulped once more before focusing his gaze on his best friend. As soon as he saw the frozen expression and closed eyelids a beginning of a sob broke out. The ghostly pallor of his skin was unnerving as he checked every last detail, storing it in his memory. His hair was parted and pushed to the right, a neutral look crossed his face, and he was wearing what looked like one of his father's suits. Todd reached in to feel the collar of his jacket. It was rugged and much like his own, making it feel familiar on his slightly calloused fingers. After rubbing the fabric between his fingers for a moment his hand traveled over his shoulder and down his chest to the point where his hand was resting under Neil's armpit. In one choppy motion, he instinctively pulled Neil to him. As the weighed body came hurdling towards him, he burst into gross sobs. He buried his face into the crook of Neil's neck, where it was just weeks before his death. Hideous cries raked his body as he convulsed against the lifeless heap. There were no strong arms to hold him anymore nor was there a mischievous grin to light up his day. There never would be.

He continued to cling to the limp body, willing it with each squeeze to come back to life; as if applying more muscle would give him a bigger jolt and allow him to spring back to life. Todd let out one last heart-aching sob, a loud burst that seemed to echo endlessly in the church walls. He loosened his grip on Neil, letting the boy's weight sink onto left shoulder, allowing the body to drape over him. A sniffle escaped him as he whispered to him, "Neil... you're not breathing again. You really need to quit thinking so much, it can't be good for you."

As a tsunami-sized wave of tears washed over his lids, Nuwanda placed a comforting hand on Todd's free shoulder. He knew what the touch meant – it was time to say goodbye. So he put Neil back in his original place as gently as he could, careful to leave his head on the indentation on the pillow and to re-straighten his suit. His hand lingered on Neil's once warm cheek as Todd caressed him for the last time. He pulled away, unable to stand the thought of him leaving him for good. Todd gave Neil a fleeting smile, promising him silently that they would see each other soon before he went over to join the others.

Nuwanda went through a similar experience, letting out cries of disbelief and repeating the word no like a mantra; starting off in sporadic mumbles and becoming louder and more chaotic the longer it carried on. He soon became out of control, the screeching was unbearable to his friends and even caused people attending to flinch. Nuwanda collapsed to his knees, pleading in desperate cries for his friend to come back. Sobs racked his body as he thrashed on the ground. The Poets ran to his side, dropping down to join him in antagonizing disbelief in an attempt to find comfort. They lay against each other in their dress suits and nice shirts only to release morbid cries and cruel, unforgiving words. They stayed there for a good few minutes, calming Nuwanda and each other as time passed them by. Maybe they could get through this together... Maybe. Maybe.

* * *

Many years later the Poets had been parted for a fair amount of time. They had been spaced out in the country; stretching all the way from California to New York. Like most of his life, Todd ended up following in his brother's over-sized footsteps. With the help of Mr. Keating's recommendation and his high-ranking GPA, he was able to get into the school with minor complications and excelled in his law studies at Stanford. While at school, he attended many theater performances, excluding _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. There was only one performance to exist in his mind and no other version could compare.

To this day, Todd resided fairly close to the grave site, making it easier to visit Neil and tell him about anything exciting that has happened or take a day to read him poetry. Walt Whitman seemed to be a recurring theme, but he recited what he could remember from the Dead Poet's Society book, including the one they chanted on their way back to the dorms after the first meeting. Thoughts of banging on trashcans and the dusty powder made the graveyard seem less intimidating as he associated his favorite memories with the location. It was his most frequented place outside of the court house.

He was a prosecutor and on duty. He stood behind the wooden table, a dark suit wrapping over his slender shoulders. He had shot up a bit since high school and resembled a stocky bean pole more than anything else. His hair was styled short and professional – his bangs were long gone and his whole face was clearly visible. His hair line hadn't begun to recede yet, but it was likely to begin within the next few years. Stress from law school usually lead to early aging and Todd hoped to escape becoming its victim.

The honorable judge glanced down at the scene in front of him. Todd was standing patiently behind a wooden table, his briefcase set upon the surface, with the defense right across the aisle. An older, worn-looking gentleman stood by the side of a buff middle-aged man. He was under the cusp for a lot of things, but spousal abuse was the most severe. He had maimed and verbally abused his wife for years and action was finally being taken. The woman Todd was representing looked withered and pained; she flinched at loud noises, and broke into hysterics, hyperventilating whenever anyone was putting too much pressure on her. She was currently out in the hall being prepped for her testimony; another minute building her confidence would be a minute longer she'll last on the stand.

"The case of Harting v. Harting is now in session. Defense, please make your opening statement," the judge spoke from the high rise, turning over a paper or two.

The bald man shuffled from behind the table, making his way to the middle of the free space. He moved around well as he spoke, captivating everyone's attention without becoming too distracting. He attempted to connect with the human side of the jury – playing off Mr. Harting as a well-rounded, well-liked guy who enjoyed golfing and watching football. Some were buying into it, looking sympathetically to the man with his head bent towards the table surface. He finished a moment later, the liveliness returning to his face. He walked satisfactorily to his client, a self-assured smile on his face.

Todd ran a hand over his tie, smoothing the creases that appeared. He stood up a moment later, nervous energy skittering across his body. He was well-practiced and had done numerous cases before, but he still felt a jolt whenever he addressed a jury. They were new people every time, making first impressions based off his looks and articulation. But he powered through the uneasy feeling, starting off slower and more cautious, gradually picking up speed until he came to his final statement.

As he made his way back to his ride of the room the judge said with a slight interest, "Nicely put, Mr. Perry."

Todd gave him a thankful smile that was full of more than it exposed. Having taken Neil's last name as his own reminded him daily of the relationship they had and the love they shared. Whenever he heard his name a warming feeling bubbled in his chest as he recalled Neil's smile and vowed internally that they would see each other soon… As soon as he made a name for the both of them.

* * *

**(A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed what you could of it :) Leave me a little message letting me know what you think! I'll always appreciate it. Anyways, love to you all and I'll write something more all around cheerful next time)**


End file.
